


Removing the Chains

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43526747#t43526747</p>
<p>Fenris is called to meet with the Arishok, and the Arishok is not entirely disgusted by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing the Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of the prompt, and then I let my nerdlore side get the better of me. Without tone on the internet, I wanted to make sure OP knew I wasn't criticizing, so I happily wrote this. I am told I've been absolved of any perceived wrongdoings as far as internet culture goes.

"I have a growing lack of disgust for you."

The Arishok had not said this lightly. The elf intrigued him. He did not reek of self-righteousness and greed. Nor did he seem as corrupt as the rest of the denizens of this city that stank of death and disease. Despite the somewhat good company he kept – Hawke, at least, was not a complete idiot – the elf was lost. It was not the demand of the Qun that the Arishok seek recruits. Those that would become viddathari would, and those that chose to divert from their chosen path would flounder and die. This was the way of the Qun.

But something about this elf irked him, and as he sat, staring at the map of the coast his Ashaad had made, he wondered.

-

Fenris wiped his palms a bit nervously on his leggings. It was irritating that he felt any trepidation at all. But it was Hawke, not himself, who received summons from delegates. He had been trying to keep his head down since arriving in Kirkwall, but found himself being dragged time and again into the spotlight. And now a note on his door requesting he see the Arishok. He contemplated asking Hawke to come with him, but felt foolish even considering it. He was capable. He didn't need Hawke's protection for what he hoped was a simple meeting.

Sword slung on his back, he descended from his borrowed mansion and followed the path to the docks.

-

The Arishok looked down over the elf, nodding at the respectful greeting and giving one in return. He stood, gesturing.

"I would speak with you privately, elf," he said, ignoring the surprised look on the thin face. He didn't see if he would be followed, knowing full well he would, and walked to the back of the compound where his private tent was set up.

"If I have offended," the elf said delicately, but ducked under the flap and stood nervously in the center of the tent.

The Arishok could taste his trepidation, and grinned ferally, without mirth. "Tell me, elf. What do you know of Serehon?"

Fenris swallowed, licking his lips. His sword was still strapped to his back, but the Arishok was a head and a half taller than him. And he was fairly certain the Qunari's bicep was the size of his waist. And a capable warrior on top of that? He'd be dead before he could draw his blade.

"I hardly remember it," he said honestly. "I was left there when my master abandoned me when your people raided the southern half of the island." He said this without sarcasm, without anger. It might have been one of the best things in retrospect. Escaping Danarius. Though he'd be angry, hurt at being left behind, it was the start of his life as a free elf.

"You consider this a favor the Qun has gifted you."

"I… I do," Fenris mumbled.

The Arishok 'hmm'ed and pointed a clawed finger at him. "You are no longer a slave, yet you bow to Hawke."

Fenris checked his anger. While Hawke and his other companions would tolerate his snapping at them, he knew the Arishok would be much less accommodating. "I do not bow. We have an agreement."

"Agreement. You twist words like any bas."

Fenris flinched.

"Yet you are worthy of respect."

There was a bit of emotional whiplash, and Fenris flexed his fingers, feeling the pull of his gauntlets as he took a breath.

"Tell me, elf, who holds your chain, if not Hawke?"

"I bow to no man!" Fenris snarled, his markings flaring. He widened his eyes in realization and immediately calmed himself, lowering his head.

The Arishok chuckled, actually chuckled, a low rumbling sound. "If it is purpose you seek, the Qun is accommodating."

"I… I humbly thank the Arishok for his generous offer but decline the invitation."

"As the elf wishes. On Seheron, did you encounter my brethren?"

Fenris remembered the Qunari attack, the bloodthirsty beings bearing down on him. He killed three before falling to them, and woke up days later in the care of the Fog Warriors.

"Yes."

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

"Honesty is not a trait commonly found among your kind. Your answer is unexpected."

"I gain nothing by lying to you," Fenris said.

"Are you not at all concerned that I would cut you down here and now for taking their lives?"

"They fought like warriors," Fenris said. "And I gave them a warrior's death. In my experience, the Qunari do not seek revenge in this situation."

"You speak the Qun, yet you would not convert. I am wondering why."

Fenris frowned. He had no idea why. The Qun would give him a sense of purpose, a path to follow. They would even keep him safe should Danarius come calling. But it felt like exchanging one leash for another. He had a thinly guarded respect for the Qunari, but it wasn't a path he wanted to travel. Though muddling through his life as he was now, he preferred it to the chains he was so desperately trying to leave behind.

"If I should ever come up with a suitable answer to that, I will inform you at once."

The Arishok smirked and lifted the tent flap. "You are free to go."

Fenris inclined his head and started out, pausing when the Arishok called, "Elf." He turned back.

"Should you seek intelligent conversation that you are unable to find elsewhere, I will be here."

Surprised but pleased, Fenris nodded.

"Panahedan, Elf."

Fenris nodded once more and left the compound, feeling oddly lighter.


End file.
